


Changes

by AikoIsari



Series: PMMM Flash Bingo [25]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of the war and love isn't healing her as fast as Homura wants it to. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> And here is the last PMMM Flash Bingo fill. We will be seeing longer pieces from me in the future, so untill then, here is number: 000 – late august genre: romance

Another day, another changing of the bandages.

Mami protests every time, but Homura doesn't respond to this anymore.

They are all the other has now. She's not going to let Mami selfishly die.

Kyoko never came, Sayaka died by suicide.

"It's just my back, you can leave it."

The Witch is coming.

"Your Soul Gem is too gray. I cannot leave you in this condition." She wouldn't even if she could. Madoka would want this, for them to live. And she… and she has to do something. "Please Tomoe-san..."

Homura catches herself. It has been a long time since she's called her that. Thousands of cycles even.

"I've never heard that from your mouth before," Mami remarks, voice dry. Homura chews on her lip. "I don't think I've ever heard you say my name with nothing other than detachment before."

 _And you won't hear it again,_  Homura thinks. "Times change."

"Yes," Mami says in a gentle voice. Her fingertips brush Homura's cheek. "Do you?"

Homura doesn't move away, as much as the paranoid part of her brain remembers being tied up and almost shot at screams for her to run. "I'd like to."

"Is that right?"

Mami's smile is unnerving. Only Madoka looked at her like that, but now she's dead again. Again and she can't use her shield. She's too tired.

"Well," The elder's hand moves away. "So would I."

Seconds pass and then Homura finds herself wrapped in a loose hug. It's warm, alive. Even though there's no soul, a heart is beating in Mami's chest and it's so surprising, it causes her to go still.

When Mami lets go, Homura finds herself stumbling. For a moment she stares, stoic eyes and open mouth.

All Homura can get out is, "Don't strain the bandages," before she rushes out of the room to hide a pink face and a squeaking voice.

Neither of them protest anything, after that.


End file.
